shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:1NF3RNO/Making your very own Wanted Poster Easily! - Tutorial
Righto so I have this cool method of making my own Wanted Posters. And it is really REALLY easy. So I want to share it with everyone so that you guys can in turn make some really sick looking wanted posters too! So this blog is basically going to be a step by step guide to making a Wanted Poster. There are alot of images/steps. But they're so easy that I could essentially bump some of them into one step. I hope you can bare with me and understand the method. Its easy and quite frankly everyone can do it. If there are any complications or things you don't understand feel free to ask me in the comments below! So let's begin! First of all. You're going to need two things. A Wanted Poster base and an image of the guy/gal/thing the bounty is for! Provided below is the base! Firstly you need to click the wanted poster, click the linked name above it, follow the image to the point where you've gotten the largest possible sizing of it. Click on it, save it to one of your own folders. We're going to be using Paint on Windows 10. Each step is provided with a screenshot of the step beneath it. Helping you go on with the tutorial easily. Now! I will explain each image as we go! Follow the arrows as they will help me to explain! Step 1 - Click on the arrow below the 'Paste' button to pull up the drop down list. Select 'paste from', this will open up your folders for you to select an image. Step 2 - Select the Wanted Poster base that you should have already saved. Open it and it should appear on the page. Step 3 - Like so, hit the crop button immediately to get rid of any white edging as that will come up on templates here. Once you've done so the frame should be to the edges of the Wanted Poster. Once you've done so, scroll down to where the smaller arrow is pointing and reduce the Zoom from 100% to 50%, this way you can see the entire poster clearly. Step 4 - Once again click on the drop down list and select the 'paste from' button. Step 5 - Select the image you want to use for your characters bounty profile. Try not to have to small an image as resizing it will mess with the pixels and produce a poor looking image. When finding one to save for this step, try finding the largest size of that image you can get. That way when you reduce its size later, it will still look great. For this tutorial, I've went with an image of you, yes you, my valued student in this tutorial. I took a picture of your amazed face at the happiness of seeing this tutorial appear. You're welcome. Step 6 - Once you've selected the image, select the resize button indicated where the arrow is pointing. (As you can see the image I've selected is smaller than the black box for the image on the poster. We're using the resize button for when the image is too small or too large. I'd personally advise finding an image larger. But smaller can sometimes be fine.) Step 7 - Once you've clicked the resize button, this box should pop up. This part is relatively easy and I mean, easy. On the box there should be two boxes beside one another. One says 'percentage', the other says 'pixels'. Select the pixels box. Step 8 - Next off, there is another box below to click that says 'Maintain aspect ratio'. You need to make sure this box is not ticked or selected. You need to turn this off as it will mess with the next step. It will automatically be on, that is why you need to turn it off. After doing so move to the next step. Step 9 - Now! For this step you will need to click on to the two boxes beside 'Horizontal' and 'Vertical'. Set the Horizontal size to 650 and the Vertical size to 494. Once you have done so, select ok. Step 10 - Once you've selected ok, you need to move your image to the center of the black space. So that it covers all the black space and looks set in place. Once your satisfied move to the next step. Step 11 - In this step you need to select the 'color picker' option, It will help you get the correct colour for your name and bounty reward as Paint does not have it already in their preset colour palette. Personally when the colour picker is selected I press it on the r on 'OR' or the n on 'WANTED'. You will never get the colour perfectly accurate as the words on the base are not just one solid colour. So don't worry aout getting it exactly the same. Step 12 - Once you've gotten your colour, select the text button indicated where the arrows are pointing. You're going to use this for the name and bounty reward. Step 13 - The text we're going to use is Adobe Caslon Pro Bold as I've found it is almost EXACTLY like the text on the poster, if not exactly the same. It will already be bolded so do not worry about that. Step 14 - For the name we'll set the size of the text to it's maximum 72. As to avoid having to resize it too much later. Step 15 - Click on the gap below 'Dead or Alive' with your mouse and it should open the text box. Type in the name of your character. Depending on the size of the name, you can either put a space in between every letter like below, or leave no spaces. As some names are longer than others, it's advised not to put spaces between the letters unless the name is 7 letters or less. If the name is still too big for the poster, feel free to reduce the font size by as much as you like as we are going to sort that in the next step. Step 16 - Once done, click the select button and drag a small box around your written name and that only. Step 17 - This is the kind of sized box you want around your text. Any more may be too spacious and messy. Step 18 - Move it up as close to the 'Dead or Alive' as possible and don't worry about the white space it leaves behind. Step 19 - Resize the box like the image below. Once this is done the letters should be bigger and fit the space. As you'll see in the sidewards arrow on the next step. Step 20 - As you'll see in the sidewards arrow, the text's size has been changed by you to fit the wanted poster perfectly. Brilliant! Well done. Next you'll need to click on the text button again as we go on to do the bounty. Step 21 - For the bounty you'll need to reduce the size from whatever you currently have to '56'. This can be done by click the actual number and typing in the new one as opposed to selecting one of the preset ones on the drop down list. Step 22 - Type in your desired bounty for this criminal. As you can see, I have made you a wanted individual.... your bounty? Why... it's... IT'S.... OVER 9000!!! Step 23 - Ok ok, bad jokes aside. When doing the bounty, be sure to place a space in between each number and comma. It should fit perfectly if the person is 100,000,000 to 999,999,999. If they're not? Don't worry, we'll solve that in the bonus steps. If they are in between said amount, have no fear! Move to the next step. Step 24 - Ta da! You've done it! And every arrow has returned to back you up and congratulate you on your notorious....ness.... Once you've selected a space on the page the option to change your bounty will disappear and it will be set, it may increase slightly in size bu that's what we want. So make sure you position it just right for yourself, if you muck it up, just go back to step 20 and repeat. If you're happy with it's size, skip to the bottom. If you're not happy with the bounty size, read the bonus steps. Bonus Step 25 - With this step we're going to mimic what we did for the name, so get that select button on and make a box over the bounty like the image provided below. Bonus Step 26 - Move it up a bit and a smidge to the left, and then extend it to the size where it should fit without covering the bracket on the right or the text beneath it. When you let go your desired size should come up just like with the name, if you're not happy continue to tweak with it until you are. Final result - Congratulations class. You've successfully made your own wanted poster and become a wanted criminal while reading this tutorial! I'm sure your faces once finished will almost mirror the image I have provided. I'm proud of you minions. Good job. Happy hunting and welcome to the bounty poster printing brigade~ If you have any questions or things you didn't understand please comment them on here and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the rest of your day. Category:Blog posts